


“A night out”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Pole Dancing, Twi´lek, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  A club visit does not go as planned for a one eyed officer. He is fairly often on secret missions for his boss, Director Krennic. Normally, they have a decent working relationship. Tonight, things are awkward between them.Time frame: The story takes place about 2 weeks before RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: CoruscantDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

Title: “A night out”, a Nagina vignette

This is one of the best night clubs in the Lower Levels of Coruscant and you can see why that is.

The human singer on the stage is a genius. Initially, you thought this was just going to be another boring guitar song. Now his lyrics blow you away.

_“She work it girl, she work the pole_   
_She break it down, she take it low_   
_She's fine as hell, she's about the dough_   
_Doin' her thing right on the floor”_

You cannot help to notice that his brown eyes are not fixed on his instrument. They rest on the pole dancer in front of you. This Twi'lek baby is freaking hot. The way she moves around is pure art. Your own sister, who is a classically trained ballet dancer, does not posses an inch of the grace you are allowed to see here.

_“And money money she's makin'_   
_Look at the way she's shakin'_   
_Make you wanna touch her, wanna taste her_   
_Have you lustin' for her_   
_Goin' crazy, face it”_

Elbow flag to flag. Transition up the Pole.

_“She's so much more than you're used to_   
_Knows just how to move, seduce you_   
_She gon' do the right thing, touch the right spot_   
_Dance in ... “_

You take a sip from your Corellian whiskey, your mind wandering off from the lyrics of the song text.

The green skinned lady moves effortlessly through her performance. One pose flawlessly leads to the next.

Running to front attitude. Front attitude to hip lock.

You hope you can invite her into your booth later on. Lekku always fascinated you. You wonder how they feel. If they tremble at a mere touch.

For the first time ever you pray that Krennic is not on time. Even though it was him who suggested this place. He had praised the music a lot, saying nothing about the females who work here as well. That is just typical of him.

In his wild days, long before his academical career in the army and being the driving force of 'Project Celestial Power', he had been the lead singer in a provincial band.

Thinking of the devil seems to have summoned him from the depths of space. Dressed like a normal Coruscanti on a night out, Krennic saunters towards you. He and the singer obviously know each other for they exchange a happy grin. Then he gazes at you no real haste in his movements.

“Matese,” he greets you with a curt nod.

“Boss.”

Facing you, Krennic sits down in the booth. Which blocks your view of the dancer. A real shame! As if the loss of an eye in service is not bad enough. Life seldom has such goodies for you as the Twi'lek.

“We need to talk. About work!” he announces.

“Ahetnigac!” cheers a woman's voice nearby. “Milow!”

This is the first time ever that you see your boss pale. “This can't be!” he whispers, his blue eyes widened in shock.

You try to spot the woman who made him lose his countenance. It takes you some heartbeats to achieve your goal. Then you notice her: a middle-aged fat-ass, standing in the entrance area. She beams at the singer and the dancer like an idiot, holding a basket in her hands. Both smile back at her, but at least are professional enough to end their performances.

“No, no, no,” mutters Krennic to himself. “Not like this. Not like this!”

“Are you okay, boss?” you ask.

He looks pale, tucks at his collar. “I imagined it to be different. This is the wrong place, the wrong time.”

Suddenly, you are worried for Krennic. He seems to have a history with this plain bantha cow. You would have expected him to have a better taste. He is famous for his nocturnal carousing. Perhaps she is a sad mistake that he made once. Alcohol can do that to a man.

The music ends and suddenly, there is a shift change at your pole. A Rhodian with her ghastly pop eyes takes the place of your cute Twi'lek.

“Dang!” you curse as you watch the dancer join the singer. They both lead the fat woman into a nearby booth.

There is much hugging and kissing. But not with you.

Then the doughnut face lady unpacks sandwiches and two Thermos flaks with four cups.

Carefully, Krennic turns around. “Of course,” he says more to himself than to you. “You are never alone in this cold, dark universe!”

Out of a sudden, you see somebody appear on the scene that you know well. His false beard cannot mislead you. It is Berch Teller, a captain of Republic Intelligence. He hugs everybody, but mostly the mountain, who has tears of joy in her eyes. Everybody is laughing.

Your boss gets up and hurries towards the exit.

Determined, you follow him.

Outside, he leans against a wall.

“Is she an ex of yours?” you probe.

“What?” snaps Krennic, staring at you wild eyed.

“I am sorry...” you start.

“You better be.” He snorts into his sleeve. “Nobody insults my Ina.”

You decide to keep your mouth shut. It is the best option that you have. Krennic is damned fast with his weapon and a good shoot.

He looks up into the urban canyons of Coruscant. Then he says, his voice heavy, “Forget about Galen and his family for tonight! I want you to find out where Ina lives and what she is up to at present.”

An order is an order. “What is her full name?”

“Nagina.” He says it with the reverence of a prayer. “Her fosters are Gita and Chetan Anil. I never asked about her real heritage.”

It seems unlikely that this Nagina would manage to give you a date with her hot Twi'lek foster sister. At least you learned something new about Krennic. He has a weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Ayo Technology (She Wants It)” by Milow (2008)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
